WHAT IS LOVE? Part 1
by bonkaki
Summary: [ONESHOT]Misty asks the people around her the meaning of love.Too many shippings to tell..... Review please! Part 1 of 3


**WHAT IS LOVE?**

**Part 1**

**BY: BoNkaKi**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON ISN'T MINE...**

**In this fic... they all knew each other when they were kids... OKAY?!**

**Pairing: Too many to mention**

* * *

**-1ST GRADE-**

**Cerulean Gym - Misty aged 7**

"DAISY!LILY!VIOLET!!!"

Lily approached Misty.

"Like , what , sis?"

"My teacher's getting married tomorrow... I asked why and she said it was because she was in love... what does 'love' mean , Lily?"

Lily looked at Misty and blushed.

"OMIGOSH!!!Violet , Daisy!!! Hurry!!"

Daisy and Violet came...

"Like, this be better good or I'll sue you" said Daisy , in the Gym swimsuit.

"What is it now?" said Violet.

"Baby sis asked what does love mean.. I can't answer that... Daisy _you_ answer it! You have a boyfriend!! Like , what's his name again?"

"No way!! Like , make Violet answer it!! She's like , every guys dream girl!!"

"Never! Ask Lily!!! She dated her _teacher_!!"

Lily blushed.

"I did not!!"

"You did!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!"

**_"GRRRRRRRR"_**

Misty watched as her 3 sisters fight.

_'If they don't want to explain... I'll find it out myself!'_

Misty got out of the gym and headed to Pewter City.

* * *

**Pewter City**

"Excuse me!" asked a tired Misty.

"Yes?" answered a Nurse Joy.

"W-Where is the Pewter Gym?"

Nurse Joy looked at her.

"You need to rest first! Then I'll show you where the gym is!"

Misty nodded and rested.

**After 20 minutes...**

"Nurse Joy!"

"Yes?"

"Can I go now?"

"Okay... Pewter Gym is just to your right then make a left turn then another left then a right"

"O-Okay..."

Misty got out of the bed and walked to the Gym.

**Pewter Gym**

"BROCK!!!"

A spiky-haired boy turned around.

"Misty! Hi!"

"Brock , I have a question.."

"What is it?"

"What is love?"

Brock stood where he was...

"Nurse Joy... Officer Jenny... Cupcakes... Hahhhh"

Brock blushed lightly.

Misty scrunched her eyebrows , folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"BR--OCK?!"

Brock came back to reality.

"Huh?huh?whu-?"

Misty got steamed and grabbed his ear.

"AHHH!!!NOTHTEEAR!!!NOTTHEEAR!!!!"

"Tell me what it means , NOW!!!!"

"I-I-I don't know!! Ask Ash!!!"

"Okay" Misty said , dumping Brock on the floor.

"Uh... Brock?"

"Yes?"

"Borrow Bike"

* * *

**On the way to Pallet Town**

Misty sighed.

_'I'm finally here!!' _she approached Ash's house.

She pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" she heard Delia yell.

Misty straightened her uniform and patted her hair.

Delia opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Misty!What can I do for you?"

"Can I please talk to Ash?"

"Okay... wait a sec.."

Delia went inside and called for Ash.

Celia later invited Misty to come inside.

Misty noticed the house was clean and organized.

"Hi , Mist"

Misty twitched.

"Hi , Ash!" she grinned , plopping her self down beside him.

Ash moved a bit so Misty can sit down.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I have something to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

"What is love?"

Ash sat wide eyed , staring at her.

"Love?"

Misty nodded.

"I... uh..." Ash blushed.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll ask your Mom , then!"

Misty jumped off the seat and ran to Ash's mom.

"Mrs. Ketchum!!!"

Ash jumped off , too.

**"WAIT!!!MISTY!!!!"**

Misty came to the kitchen , Ash ran too much and ended up in the other room.

"Oh , Misty!What can I do for you?"

"Mrs.Ketchum.."

Ash ran to the kitchen.

"What is-"

Ash spotted Misty and jumped at her , covering her mouth.

"LJKDAOOVJE?!!"

Ash crashed down on Misty.

"Ash!!"

Delia raised Ash to the ground.

"Ash Ketchum! I cannot believe what you just did!!!"

"But Mom she-"

"No buts , Mister!"

Ash frowned.

"Go to your room this instant!!"

Ash walked to the stairs.

"Mom , I didn't-"

**"NOW!!"**

Misty watched as Ash walked up the stairs. He turned around and glared at her.

_'Don't ask Mom that question'_

_'Okay...'_

Misty swallowed as he went to his room.

"Anyway... what was your question , Misty?" Delia's face went back to a smile.

Misty gave a confused look.

"Um... where's Professor Oak's Lab?"

"Come with me , I'll show you!" Delia smiled.

* * *

**Professor Oak's Lab**

Professor Oak was working on something...** ( I don't what the heck it is )**

"PROFESSOR OAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The old man jumped in his seat.

"Ye-Yes?"

"Misty is here to ask something from you..."

Misty stepped up to Professor Oak.

"What is it , Misty?" He asked.

"Uh... Professor... what is..."

**"GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The three got shocked.

Misty turned around...

"Who's he?"

Professor Oak sweatdropped.

"He's my grandson , Gary"

Gary looked at Misty.

"Hi" he said as if he was bored. **( He was )**

"Hi" Misty returned.

"What do you want Gary?"

"Grandpa , your Pokemon are running wild in the lake"

"What?!Goodness me!!"

Professor Oak ran to the garden.

He stopped and turned around.

"Misty , ask Gary your questiuon"

Misty looked at Gary , vice-versa. Then they looked at Professor Oak.

"WHAT?!" they chorused.

"Just do it!" Professor Oak yelled , running to the lake.

Delia glanced at the two.

"Okay... I have to leave now..." Delia smiled , leaving them alone.

Gary groaned then looked at Misty.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping to ask... a question.."

"What is it?"

Misty gulped.

"Gary , what does love mean?"

Gary stared at her.

"You want to know?"

"Yes"

Gary kissed her on the cheek.

"That"

Misty touched her cheek.

"That's love"

"Love means kissing me on the cheek?"

"No"

"Then what?!!"

"Lets find out in Gramp's library."

* * *

**Professor Oak's Library**

"Here it is!" Gary pointed to a book.

Misty looked at it.

"Meaning of Love?"

Gary nodded.

"Let's find out"

They opened the book.

"Chapter One: The meaning Of Love"

Gary laughed.

"How cheesy!!"

Misty frowned at him.

"Shut up"

"Whatever you say , princess"

Misty and Gary read the book for two hours.

"I don't get it"

"Me , too"

"Let's ask Grandpa!"

"Okay!"

So they went to look for Professor Oak.

* * *

**Professor Oak's Location , His garden**

Misty spotted the professor.

"PROFESSOR OAK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The professor turned around.

"Misty! Did Gary answer your question?"

"No , he couldn't cuz he was too dumb. Can you answer it instead?"

"Okay then... what's your question?"

"What is love?"

Professor Oak closed his eyes.

"Love... hmm..."

Misty stared.

"Love is that feeling you experience when you meet someone who's suitable for you and this feeling is when you have butterflies in your stomach , fast heartbeat , sweaty palms and et cetera.."

Misty stared.

"Eh?"

"It's what you feel towards someone who's important to you"

Misty stared.

"Oh... okay... thanks for your help"

"Your welcome , Misty" the Professor smiled.

Misty walked to a bush.

"Gary!" she whispered.

"What?"

"I still don't know!"

Gary adjusted to a certain position.

"Let's ask... I dunno"

Misty crashes to the ground.

"WHO , THEN?!"

"I don't even know why I'm helping you... let's ask my sister."

"Sister?"

"May"

"Oh...okay"

* * *

**May's room**

"May...are you here?" Gary asked , opening May's bedroom door.

Misty looked around , it was pretty much her room , too...

"May?"

Gary looked everywhere.

"She's not here"

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?"

He looked in the bathroom.

"No , not there"

He slumped down.

"She's in the _Girl Garden _!!!!!!!!!!"

"'Girl Garden'?"

"It's a garden she built containing cute girly Pokemon" Gary shuddered.

Misty nodded.

"Huh?" Gary asked.

"Let's go to the Garden!!!"

"Eeww!! no way!!"

Misty took out her mallet. "YES YOU WILL!!!!!" she yelled , raising the mallet above his head.

Gary sweatdropped "Okay , okay!!I'll come!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Girl Garden**

Gary shuddered as they enterd.

"Are you _sure_ ?" he asked.

Misty gave him a playful slap.

"Of course!!! I need to find out!!! Or else I'll never know what my teacher feels!!"

Gary shrugged.

"Okay... let's go"

They went through collections of Pokemon... _Girly _Pokemon.

At this moment , Gary was totally grossed out.

"Eeeww..."

Misty walked.

"Eeeww!!"

Misty walked faster.

"EEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misty turned around and slapped him.

"HEY!What's with slapping my face?!" Gary asked , clasping his face.

"Don't keep on saying that!!You're creeping me out!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled.

"Excuse me?"

Misty and Gary turned around , gary's eyes widened.

"May" he said in an angry tone.

"Gary" May followed.

( Insert sibling rivalry staring here )

Misty sweatdropped.

"Uh...excuse me?"

Glaring

"Excuse me???"

More glaring

"EXCUSE ME?!"

More and more glaring

**"LISTEN TO ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Gary and May fell to the ground.

"Oh.. hi" May said.

"Anyway , I have a question for you , May"

"What is it?"

"She wants to ask if you're really human"

May smacked Gary as hard as she could.

"What was it?"

Misty sweatdropped.

"Um... what is love?"

May looked confused.

"It's this feeling you get from someone special!" May smiled.

Misty nodded.

"Okay..."

Misty shut her eyes...

_'Feel from someone special...'_

Misty opened her eyes again.

"Thanks , May!" she grinned.

_'I may still don't know... but maybe tomorrow , I will!' _Misty smiled , leaving the two siblings alone.

* * *

**Okay , _THIS_ is probably the longest thing I wrote...**

**Tired...**

**Review please :3**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
